Big in Japan: A Dark Comedy
by Tulse Luper
Summary: A twist on the basic storyline of Way of the Samurai. First ever fanfic written about the game.
1. Arrival

_I got the style not the grace  
I got the clothes not the face  
I got the bread not the butter  
I got the window not the shudder  
But I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan  
Hey but I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan..._

Chapter One: Arrival

"Why must you insist on disobeying me?"

It was the afternoon in the Rokkotsu Pass when Kenji arrived armed with his trusted sword. All he intended to do was quietly walk through the pass and head on to his destination -- Tokyo. His master was violently ill and he needed to tend to his needs. Kenji honored nobody save his master, but even his respect for his master was limited. Really, Kenji was a bloodthirsty maniac. But he only attacked people when being attacked. However, this was different. He noticed a girl being taken away against her will by a tatoo-covered freak. He didn't care about the girl so much as he cared about burying his sword in his gut. This was Tsubohachi, his old rival. Several years ago, Kenji vowed to kill Tsubohachi after he burned down his family's farm that had survived several generations for decades.

Kenji slowly approached Tsubohachi, who didn't recognize him at first.

"Stand aside, peasant," Tsubohachi ordered.  
"Please help me!" the girl cried.  
"Shut up!" barked Tsubohachi.

Kenji paused. He looked at Tsubohachi, the girl, and what looked like Tsubohachi's henchmen standing behind him. Just then, Kenji kicked the girl out of Tsubohachi's arms and drew his sword. The girl crawled away and was rescued by an African-American samurai named Don Donatelouse, otherwise known as Dona-Dona.

"We'll take care of him, boss!" One of them said.  
"Help yourself," Tsubohachi laughed.

The cronies drew their swords and prepared for battle. Kenji jumped for the idiot who decided he wanted the extreme pleasure of drowning in his own blood. He slashed him across the chest and then spun around for the one standing right behind him and slit his throat. Another one came charging at Kenji with his sword which appeared to be extremely dull. Kenji bent over and the swordsman fell right over him. Kenji got up, approached the man, and inserted his sword into the man's back, twisted it around a little, and then took it out. The other one simply ran away.

This was it. Kenji and Tsubohachi now finally got their chance at glory. Their swords were clanging against each others and the sound was simply deafening. Tsubohachi tried to defend himself but Kenji was too powerful. Kenji pushed him off the bridge and into the boulder infested stream. Kenji jumped off the bridge to make his kill but noticed that he couldn't make it to the bottom. He also noticed there was a piercing feeling in his back. He looked up and noticed a fairly younger man at the top of the bridge and hooked his back. Just then, explosions everywhere! Half a dozen ninjas surrounded Tsubohachi held their swords out at him. He could not move without being stabbed at this rate. The younger man was obviously their leader.

Kenji and Tsubohachi woke up to discover they were both tied up and could not move. They also noticed Hyuga standing right over them, urinating on Tsubohachi.

"HA! You think you're so tough! Wait till I get myself out of here. Then you'll see!" Tsubohachi mocked. In response, Hyuga hit him in the face with a sledgehammer.  
"Why are you doing this?" Kenji asked.  
"It's complicated," Hyuga replied.  
"I'll figure it out"  
"Let's just say your presence here is not healthy for the state of the pass's well being"  
"What are you talking about"  
"You ever hear of the Kurou family"  
"Yes. He's one of them"  
"Who"  
"The person sitting next to me"  
"Yes, I know. Were you intending to join the Kurou family"  
"No, I was simply intending to leave"  
"I don't believe you"  
"That's because you're a psycho"  
"Watch your tongue, boy"  
"I can't. It's in my mouth"  
"That's it. I've had enough. Let's get this over with. I think I'll do...the freak first."

And with that, Hyuga dragged Tsubohachi into the back room. Minutes later, Kenji heard Tsubohachi's screams of agony from the back room. Terrible. What was going on back there?

Kenji had been trying to cut the rope for quite some time now and he was succeeding. He finally cut the rope, untied himself, and stuck his sword right through the ninja who was guarding him. He buried the sword in his neck and ripped it out instantly. Three other ninjas ran downstairs to see what was happening and found themselves dead within seconds. Kenji cut them up into six little pieces each and stacked them neatly in the corner for Hyuga to discover. Just then, Hyuga, accompanied by a rather large, brutish ninja (whose genitalia was clearly visible) left the back room in response to the commotion and drew his sword.

After much fighting, Kenji managed to castrate and savagely cut up the brutish ninja and pin Hyuga to the wall using a katana he grabbed a hold of during the fight. Normally, a samurai would've just killed him, but this was no ordinary samurai.

Kenji ran up the stairs, slashing every ninja in sight. He left the building and ran away. He ran right past the Kurou family, who were heading for the building themselves. Not the whole family, of course, but merely Shiretoko, one of the more powerful members of the Kurou family. He was in charge of things like evictions and even some murders. He worked for Master Tesshin and Madame Murasaki, the primary leaders of the family.

Shiretoko ran downstairs only to discover pieces of various ninjas in the corner, Hyuga bleeding profusely against the wall, and Tsubohachi with his wrists tied to the wall so he was bending over. He also had blood streaming down his face, a dagger in his leg, and was stripped of all of his clothes. He was obviously raped.

"What are you doing, Tsubohachi?" Shiretoko asked.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tsubohachi cried.  
"Who was that man who left just minutes ago"  
"I don't know, but he sure was unpleasant enough not to have the common courtesy to help me out"  
Untie him!" He ordered his henchmen. "Hurry up and get it together, Tsubohachi. Remember, we still have to evict the people in Amaguri this afternoon. And afterwards, let's go look for this stranger"  
"Fine by me! I can give him a piece of my mind..."

After all that bloodshed, Kenji needed to relax. He stopped by the local restaurant Amaguri for something to eat. Just as he entered, he was shocked to find the girl and Don, the African-American samurai who he had seen earlier upon his arrival.

"Welcome to Amaguri...oh. H-h-hello." The girl said timidly.  
"So you're the creep who put Suzu's life in danger." Don scolded.  
"Obviously, you know nothing of my intense rivalry with Tsubohachi. I kicked her out of the way so I could kill him." Kenji replied in defense.  
"You selfish pig"  
"What do you mean, selfish"  
"Suzu was surrounded. She could've been killed easily. You fighting that man solely to satisfy yourself proves how selfish you are"  
"You know, I just came here to get something to eat.  
"Leave"  
"I've had enough."

Kenji drew his sword and cut right through Don's Afro.

"By the way," Kenji mocked. "That's the most ridiculous haircut I've ever seen"  
"I-I-I-I'll make you your food!" Suzu cried.  
"Forget it, Suzu-san. I'm not letting this bum make a fool out of us."

Just then, the fight was aborted. Shiretoko, Tsubohachi, and two of Shiretoko's henchmen entered. The henchmen knocked over the table.

"Fools!" Shiretoko laughed. "I told you dozens of times to leave"  
"Who would listen to such scum?" Suzu replied.  
"That's him! That's the one!" Tsubohachi cried, pointing at Kenji.  
"So you're the swordsman who killed all those ninjas"  
"What?" Don was shocked.  
"That's right. I wasn't going to allow those fools to do anything to me"  
"But you were perfectly fine with letting them degrade one of our most prominent members"  
"In all fairness, sir, I did not know Tsubohachi was a member of the Kurou family, for I have only just arrived"  
"Would you like to join the Kurou family"  
"Of course not"  
"Then stand aside"  
"I will as soon as I take care of one little thing."

Kenji rose his sword, turned around, and slashed Don across the chest. Suzu was horrified. Kenji sheathed his sword and quietly left.

"Stop him!" Shiretoko ordered.

Tsubohachi and one of the other men ran after Kenji as the other two destroyed Amaguri. Kenji drew his sword and held it against Tsubohachi's neck.

"Do you really want to risk it?" Kenji smiled. Slowly hand me your sword.

Tsubohachi quietly took his sword and gave it to Kenji. Kenji decapitated the other man and left. Tsubohachi watched in horror as a new presence threatened the order of Rokkotsu Pass. And its name was Kenji.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Nightfall

_I got the house not the deed  
I got the horn not the reed  
I got the cards not the luck  
I got the wheel not the truck  
But hey I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan  
But hey I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan..._

Chapter Two: Nightfall

Kenji headed for the shrine to cool off some steam. He had heard that a moment of meditation a day actually benefits a samurai's growth. There, he met Toyoko. A mysterious-looking man in pink.

"Hello, stranger. Would you like to know a great secret?" Toyoko asked.  
"Alright." Kenji said, now very interested.  
"No, I don't think I want to tell you."  
"Tell me or I'll murder you."  
"Alright, I'll tell you what. I'll fight you for it. You win, I'll tell you the secret. You lose, I'll kill you."  
"Fair enough."

The two drew their swords and were soon fighting. Innocent bystanders wanting a quick prayer began to turn back. The swords became less and less sharp by the minute. Finally, Kenji managed to slit Toyoko's wrist and he dropped his sword.

"You've got quite a wrist for fighting, there. Alright, I'll tell you. If you ever need to break into the Kurou mansion, there is a secret door in the back of the building. Just hug the right wall and you'll find it. Right, I'm off to get this treated."

Toyoko vanished without ever taking his sword back.

"It won't be long now... it won't be long..."

Don stared down at the stream below the bridge. He was heavily bandaged. Kenji slowly approached Don.

"Leave this place." Don ordered.  
"I can't do that." Kenji replied.  
"Let me help you."

The frail Don drew his sword and then screamed in pain. He was too weak to fight Kenji. Kenji laughed and walked away. Back at the village, Kenji noticed something despicable. A man in red bullying a poor old man. The man in red was from the Akadama Clan, the Kurou family's rival. The two families were preparing for a battle the next day.

"Hey, apologize, old man! You bumped into me." He laughed.  
"I didn't do anything." The old man cried.

Just then, a policeman arrived on the scene.

"Hey, be careful when attacking an old man. You might kill him." He laughed.

Kenji was disgusted by this display. He felt he should be the only one allowed to beat up old people. He ran over to them with his sword out and ready for violence. The man in red left the scene. Inokashira approached slowly.

"You! It is unforgivable to disregard the Sword Prohibition Act. Show me ten yen and maybe I'll let you go."

Kenji, greatly insulted by this order, showed him his finger.

"Fool!" Inokashira drew his pistol. Kenji didn't fear him. He simply cut off his hand. Inokashira screamed in agonizing pain.

"JOSE!" He screamed. Just then, a large, oafish man approached Kenji.

"Leave." Kenji ordered.  
"Okay." replied Jose as he walked away.  
"NO, YOU FOOL! KILL HIM!" Inokashira cried.

Jose lifted his iron hammer and tried to hit Kenji. Kenji dodged it and Jose accidentally hit Inokashira in the chest. As he did this, Kenji made a big slash across Jose's back.

"Jose, let's get out of here!" Inokashira cried.  
"Yeah, good idea." Jose ran away.  
"Wait, don't leave me with this maniac!"

Kenji simply walked away.

Suzu, who was out picking vegetables, noticed her grandfather in severe pain.

"Grandfather! You are hurt." Suzu cried.  
"Don't worry, my dear. I just fell down." He replied. Suzu took him inside.

A big, strong man had seen the whole thing.

"The Kurou family, the Akadama Clan, and the officials are all corrupt. It's always the weak who are abused."

Just then, he noticed Hyuga, who had also seen the whole thing.

"What is he doing here?" He cried with horror.

The moon was out and glowing brightly. Kenji walked through the village when a reluctant Suzu approached him. She obviously wanted some help. He just ignored her and headed straight for the Kurou mansion. It had previously occurred to him that the Kurou family were considerably rich. So, he thought it might be fun and exciting to rob them before heading to Tokyo.

On his way there, he encountered a strikingly beautiful but visibly deadly young woman. She was all dressed in red and was not in the slightest way Japanese.

"Hello, my name is Chelsea. Where are you going?" She asked.  
"Why is it your business?" He replied.  
"Do you know who I am?" She shouted.  
"No, I don't. I don't really care either."  
"I like you. Come with me."  
"Where?"  
"I am a member of the Akadama Clan. I am secretly going to the Kurou mansion to assassinate Tesshin. Will you fight with me?"  
"Yes. Yes, I will."

This was convenient, seeing as Kenji had no idea where he was going.

They arrived at the Kurou mansion just minutes later.

"Right, I'll take the front. You take the back. There's a door round the back that way." She directed him.  
"Sounds good." Kenji replied as they separated.

Kenji kicked open the back door, made a right turn, then a left, then another right, and then straight to discover Don struggling to walk straight with a chest full of money.

"You!" Don shouted.  
"And what exactly are you doing?"  
"This is for Suzu! So she can leave the pass!"  
"Not anymore."  
"What?"

And with that, Kenji stabbed Don right through the heart. He was no more. Kenji sheathed his sword, took the chest, and left Chelsea for dead. But foolishly he took a wrong turn and walked into a death trap. The shrine was just ahead. He heard voices. A man and a woman. But of course it had to be Murasaki and Inokashira. They noticed Kenji and stopped him.

"You! What are you doing here?" Murasaki ordered.  
"Leaving." Kenji replied.  
"Did you hear what was going on here?" "No." "I don't believe you." "Wait a minute," Inokashira said. "I recognize you... yes! You're that bastard who attacked me!"

But just before Kenji could draw his sword, Shiretoko appeared.

"Madame Murasaki, what are you doing here? And what are you doing with Inokashira at such a late hour?" Shiretoko demanded.  
"Well, I... uh..." Murasaki could not think of a good enough explanation.  
"Oh, come on. She was plotting against the Kurou family." Kenji mocked.  
"Is this true?"  
"Well...but look! He has Tesshin's treasure! Let's forget about this whole thing and just kill him!"  
"I'll deal with you later, boy. Murasaki, let's go."  
"Never!" Inokashira shouted, giving them away.  
"Damn."

Shiretoko drew his sword, Murasaki drew hers, and they were fighting.

"JOSE!" Inokashira cried.

Jose, the oafish henchman, heaved his sword at Kenji. Kenji raised his sword into Jose's gut. Jose slowly bled to death. As Inokashira began to run off, Kenji stabbed him in the back, killing him. With nothing to do and being the sadist that he was, Kenji joined in the sword fight. Since he loathed infidelity, he was fighting with Shiretoko. The two of them were such skilled swordsmen that Murasaki was dead within seconds. Kenji went for the gut and Shiretoko beheaded her. It was all over.

"I hope... we have done the right thing." Shiretoko was worried.  
"Don't be upset," said Kenji. "She was a whore working against you. We have definitely done the right thing."  
"Right. Now, I am taking the chest back with me and I never want to see your face again... wait a moment. You were at the restaurant today. You're the bastard who stabbed Tsubohachi."  
"That's right. And?"  
"Listen to me, boy. I will forget this but I expect you to leave this pass by tomorrow morning. If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?"  
"Understood."  
"Good night."

The two went their separate ways... for now.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Bloodbath

_I got the moon  
I got the cheese  
I got the whole damn nation on my knees  
I got the rooster, got the crow  
I got the hill, got the flow _

_I got the powder not the gun  
I got the dog not the bun  
I got the clouds not the sky  
I got the stripes not the tie  
But hey I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan  
I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan..._

Chapter Three: Bloodbath

Swarms of men marched upriver to get to their destination: the foundry. This was it. The fate of the Kurou Family and the Akadama Clan would be decided once and for all. Kenji could hear their piercing battle cries from miles away. They wanted to sound cool when they were chopped up into little pieces. Kenji thought it might be fun to chop off a few limbs before heading straight for Tokyo, but first he needed something to eat. Since Don was dead and Suzu terrified of him, Kenji thought he'd just threaten her with death and get a first class meal out of it.

He slowly approached Amaguri where a considerably large man who he had seen just the night before stood in front of the restaurant. He must've been waiting for something.

"Are you Kenji-san?" He asked him.  
"Yes, I am." Kenji replied.  
"I need to speak with you urgently."  
"What is your name?"  
"Forgive me. I am Dojima, the swordsmith."  
"What is it you want?"  
"Let's go inside."

Suzu dropped a plate upon their entrance.

"W-w-w-what do you want?" Suzu stuttered.  
"May we sit down?" Dojima asked politely. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you." "Right away."

Suzu ran in the back. Dojima and Kenji sat down.

"She is certainly nervous about something," Dojima wondered. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea." Kenji lied.  
"Must be the fight."  
"Fight?"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. As you may already know, the Kurou family and the Akadama Clan do not get on well."  
"Yes, I noticed that when I saw them dismember each other last night."  
"Yes. The two groups are in a territorial dispute. The Kurou family wants to sell the pass to the Meiji government but the Akadama Clan won't allow it. So this afternoon they are going to battle each other to the death. But I've just learned that the Meiji government intends to take over the pass while the armies have weakened each other. This means that someone on one of these sides is an informant. And I think I know who. A ninja recently arrived and swore allegiance to the Akadama Clan but I've seen him before. He is definitely working for the Meiji government."  
"So, what does the government want with Rokkotsu Pass?"  
"I don't know."

Kenji realized something right there. The ninja Dojima spoke of was the same creep who raped Tsubohachi and was going to do the same to him. At last, a chance for vengeance.

"I will help you." Kenji said.  
"Good. We can start right now."

They got up and left right before Suzu arrived with their meals. The two headed for the shrine where Dojima had seen Hyuga head for. They were stopped at Ipponmatsu by several ninjas and Hyuga himself. However, Hyuga didn't look the same as Kenji remembered him. Something was off about his appearance.

"You!" Hyuga shouted.  
"I was about to say the same thing."  
"You're the bastard who stabbed me up against the wall leaving me to lose all the blood from my left arm" Hyuga's left arm was hanging loose.  
"That's what's wrong with you!"  
"Shut up! You may have been lucky yesterday, but this time you're dead!"

The battle began. Dojima, gripping his iron hammer, smashed in the faces of the ninjas while Kenji cut them up into the main course at Amaguri. Hyuga was the only one left.

"You're a fool, Kenji."  
"What?"  
"We needed you for our plan to work. With you on the Kurou family or the Akadama Clan's side, we could've easily weakened the other side. But now, Kenji, you are responsible for one of the biggest genocides this country has ever--"

Kenji threw the same katana into Hyuga's neck.

"Oh, shut up."  
"We have to head for the foundry before it's too late!"

They ran to the foundry with all speed.

They arrived at the foundry to discover Tesshin, Shiretoko, Chelsea, and Kitcho of the Akadama Clan still alive and fighting each other at the top of the tower. Kenji and Dojima carefully climbed up until they reached the very top. Chelsea turned and noticed Kenji.

"Kitcho-san, that's him! That's the man!" The fighting briefly stopped.  
"So you're the bastard who left poor Chelsea here for dead." Kitcho said.  
"And I thought I told you never to return here again." Shiretoko scolded.  
"Kenji, what have you been doing to all these people?" Dojima asked in all seriousness.  
"They had it coming."  
"Listen, stop the fighting at once." Dojima protested. "You've all been fooled. Kitcho, Hyuga was just using you. He was a spy for the Meiji government. They're going to attack at once."  
"That's ridiculous," Tesshin laughed. "Do you expect me to believe that our trusted allies, the Meiji government, are simply going to attack us--"

A gunshot. Tesshin fell to the ground, dead. The back of his head was gushing blood.

"FATHER!" Kitcho cried.  
"Oh, my God! My God!" Chelsea was hysterical.

The army slowly closed in on the five.

"All we can do is fight," Shiretoko gripped his sword. "Kitcho! Chelsea! Take the right! Dojima, you and I will take the left! Kenji, go to the station and make sure everyone gets out safely."  
"Alone?"  
"Kenji, I've seen you with that blade. You can do it."  
"Right."

The old man, Kurikichi, stopped Kenji, who noticed that most of the station had been completely destroyed (including Amaguri). He was hysterical.

"SUZU! She's been taken!"

Apparently the soldiers had kidnapped Suzu and were probably going to gang rape her until she could take no more and dropped dead. Kenji thought it would be a good idea to use her kidnapping as an excuse to get the money back and head for Tokyo once and for all. But he looked into Kurikichi's eyes and realized he had to save her. So he drew his sword and killed Kurikichi. That way, the guilt wouldn't be eating inside of him. Dojima arrived.

"Shiretoko is dead. He fell off the tower and was killed instantly... what happened here?"  
"The troops came here before I could. They kidnapped Suzu and killed Kurikichi."  
"Bastards! Kidnapping an innocent girl like that. They will pay! Come on, Kenji. We have to save the pass before it's too late!"

Just then, more soldiers closed in on Dojima and Kenji.

"Run, Kenji. I'll finish them myself."

Kenji ran off to save Suzu.

"You know what they used to call me? 'Dojima the Iron Fist'. Let me show you how I got that name."

Dojima swung the hammer around and smashed the captain's face in.

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Exit

_Hey ho they love the way I do it  
Hey ho there's really nothing to it _

I got the moon I got the cheese  
I got the whole damn nation on my knees  
I got the rooster I got the crow  
I got the hill I got the flow

_I got the sizzle not the steak  
I got the boat not the lake  
I got the sheets not the bed  
I got the jam not the bread  
But hey I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan  
I'm big in Japan I'm big, I'm big in Japan!_

Chapter Four: Exit

The sun was setting slowly. Kenji, armed with his sword, slowly headed for the Kurou Mansion. Something was bothering him, though. Something was eating inside of him that had never been there before. Guilt. Memories of the time he spent in Rokkotsu Pass kept on playing inside his head. Not bothering to save Suzu the first time, leaving Chelsea for dead, and worst of all, killing poor old Kurikichi, who was once a great and powerful samurai. This was not right. Kenji was actually feeling remorse for his actions. Now was the time to redeem himself. He was really going to save Suzu.

Just then, Kitcho ran after Kenji.

"Chelsea and Dojima are fighting troops back at the station!" He informed Kenji.  
"I'm going back to the Kurou mansion. There's a girl there. She needs to be rescued." Kenji said triumphantly.  
"That's commendable," Kitcho said slowly. "But insane! You can't do it alone. You'll be killed."  
"You should see me with this sword. Too bad Shiretoko's dead. He could've testified on my side."  
"I don't care. I'm coming with you."

An army of troops approached the two men.

"Stand down!" One of them said.  
"Never!" Kitcho shouted.

Kitcho drew his sword and the fight began. Every man at one time or another ended up feeling the cold blade against their warm blood. Kenji and Kitcho killed every single one without batting an eye. In the end, there were four neatly stacked piles of corpses under the trees. Some of them were missing arms, ears, limbs, even a few heads. This was truly an embarrassment to the Meiji government.

The two quietly sheathed their swords.

"That should be all of them," Kitcho began. "I must say, you are good with that sword. We could've used you."  
"I fight with no one." Kenji replied.  
"I hope Chelsea and Dojima are--"

BOOM! The sound of a canon. Kitcho was left with a massive hole in his chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Kenji neatly placed him next to one of the piles of corpses, drew his sword, and charged up the hill. Was he insane? Yes, very much so. He barely missed several cannonballs flying right past him. While one was reloading, Kenji jumped on the canon and stabbed the soldier in the throat and stole his pistol. The other soldiers began to draw their pistols, but Kenji, who had never fired a gun in his life, killed them all before they got the chance. One was still alive. Kenji gave him the pistol, held his sword to the man's neck, and told him to commit suicide. The man slowly, and with tears in his eyes, put the pistol in his mouth and pulled the trigger. With all the men dead, Kenji headed for the Kurou mansion.

"NO!" Chelsea discovered Kitcho's dead body. "WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? I LOVED HIM SO MUCH!"

Dojima arrived only to discover Chelsea in this horrible state.

"What is wrong?" He asked gently.  
"Kitcho... he's dead!" She cried.  
"I'm so sorry, Chelsea."  
"I loved him... I truly loved him... bastards!" She drew her sword. "They will pay for this!"

"It's a shame we have to kill her so soon." General Tamagawa laughed. He stood above Suzu, whose arms and legs were tied to two oxen.  
"Don't you think we should ravish her a bit first?" One soldier asked.  
"Not a bad idea," Tamagawa replied.  
"Very well. After the ceremony, we will ravish her until she can be ravished no more."  
"It's especially fun when she's a virgin!" One of the more perverted soldiers cackled. Tamagawa let out a hearty laugh. The others followed.

Just outside the mansion, every soldier outside had been brutally slaughtered. Kenji headed for the mansion itself. Dojima and Chelsea arrived.

"Stay here and make sure nobody enters or leaves." Kenji instructed them.  
"No," Chelsea said firmly. "I'm coming with you. I want to kill the bastards who killed Kitcho."  
"Alright," Dojima replied. "I'll stay here then."

Kenji and Chelsea entered the mansion through the secret passage that Toyoko informed him of just the day before. As they entered the mansion, darkness. The moon had risen at last. Upon entering, they discovered a most interesting site. Tsubohachi was lying face down in a puddle of blood. Kenji kicked Tsubohachi to see if he was still alive. He very much was.

"What are you... YOU!"  
"Shut up. Listen, they've kidnapped Suzu." Kenji shouted.  
"Suzu!"  
"Yes. They most likely will have ravished her by now!"  
"Bastards! I was supposed to do that first! Right, I'm gonna save her." "Not without our help, you're not. This is Chelsea of the Akadama Clan."  
"Charmed." Chelsea said, a bit repulsed.  
"She's not Japanese!"  
"Look, it doesn't matter. Are you going to help us or not?" Kenji was getting very irritated.  
"Yes."  
"Good."

Tsubohachi got up and the three approached the soldiers slowly. They arrived just before they got the chance to do anything to Suzu.

"I can't sustain my anger any longer," Tsubohachi cried. "I'm going in!"

Tsubohachi charged towards General Tamagawa. Just as he reached the General, he was brutally axed in the chest as other soldiers ran towards him with their swords out, skinning and chopping up poor Tsubohachi. They headed for Kenji and Chelsea next. The fighting began. Killing the soldiers was easy. The hard part was killing them as they multiplied by the second. There were just too many of them. And then, just as Kenji was about to gut one of the soldiers, the two swords clanged against each other and Kenji's sword was shattered. In the nick of time, Kenji grabbed the soldier's wrist and began slashing at the man's chest repeatedly. One soldier slowly approached Kenji as he was doing this. Kenji quickly grabbed the man's arm, flipped him over, and slit the man's throat.

Every soldier in the mansion was dead. That is, except for Tamagawa. Chelsea and Kenji charged for the General.

"I've had enough," Tamagawa cried. "I'll finish you. And I'll even do it using your old, out dated ways!"

Kenji grabbed a Dull sword and the fighting resumed. Tamagawa slashed Chelsea across the chest. She was not yet dead, but was in severe pain. Kenji wouldn't give up.

"Fool! The days of the samurai are gone. You should know that by now."  
"Nonsense!"  
"Is that so? Well, we've wiped out all the samurai here, all the samurai elsewhere in Japan are dead, there's just you and the girl left! What do you say to that?"  
"I say... death to you!"

Kenji stabbed Tamagawa in the gut. He raised his sword to behead the General when...

"Wait! Don't kill me just yet. I'll make you a member of the government. You'll be one of the most powerful. Wouldn't you like that?"  
"No, but I'll take that sword from you."  
"Oh."

The sword went across Tamagawa's neck. He felt his head slowly dismember from his body. The head rolled next to Suzu, who was crying uncontrollably. Kenji, who once tried to kill her, slowly approached her.

"It's okay," he said softly. "You're safe now."  
"You're not going to hurt me?"  
"I would never do that to a girl."

Dojima ran into the mansion.

"There are too many soldiers, Kenji! We're surrounded!"

Just then, the fighting ceased. Tamagawa slowly approached Kenji.

Kenji looked around. He saw one soldier in every direction with a sword at his neck. He noticed Chelsea bleeding to death on the ground. He noticed Dojima and several dozen troops lined up behind him. He noticed poor Suzu, tied to two oxen and on death's door. He looked inside the mansion and noticed the bodies of the Kurou family all over the floor and their blood streaked all over the walls. He noticed the chest full of money in the center of the room. He noticed that he was standing right outside of that room.

"That's it! Have your fun! I'm going to Tokyo!"

Kenji sheathed his new sword, grabbed the chest, and headed for the exit. Chelsea, with her last ounce of strength, looked up in horror at this act of greed. Suzu started crying again. Dojima was amazed yet furious at the same time. Realizing that the same man killed their beloved General stood aside.

Kenji headed for the railroad with a sardonic smile streaked across his face. Samurai normally practiced the ways of justice and honor, but those ideas clearly didn't work for Kenji. He just wanted to see blood spill.

End of Chapter Four.

* * *

Realizationby Alan Springfield  
Story conceived by Liam Henderson & John Reeler  
Revisions by Noah Redfield  
Excerpts from _"Big in Japan"_ written by Tom Waits & Kathleen Brennan

* * *

**"It's only rock 'n' roll but I like it."**


End file.
